1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage and more particularly, to an extendable luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are lots of luggage with different types in the market. In order to reduce a chance that the loaded goods are damaged, a customer may purchase a hard shell luggage with drop-resistance and collision-resistance. Furthermore, part of hard shell luggage not only has a hard shell design but also an extendable design, so as to extend a certain accommodating space. A conventional extendable luggage may has two zippers, a user opens one of which to open two shells and opens the other one of which to extend an accommodating space. However, no matter whether the user want use the extended function, the two zippers are exposed, so that the luggage looks complex but not simple. Therefore, the conventional extendable luggage do not have a simple looking design.